


村上先生与凶宅（all雏）

by yuyu940



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	村上先生与凶宅（all雏）

村上信五，是个商人，在这个小城镇里也算是个说得上名号的人物。  
那是个不错的男人。外表虽说不上惊天地泣鬼神，却也颇为出众。下垂眼加上虎牙，本来应该是缺点的这一组合在这男人身上却变成了相当可爱的亮点。  
商人的本质，大约都是对金钱的斤斤计较。村上这人也不例外，做起生意来有板有眼，一就是一，二就是二。  
可你要说他小气，他对那些上门找他借钱看病的贫穷邻居却又是来者不拒——不仅温声软语让他们别担心，慢慢还钱就可，而且对那些孤寡老人甚至还陪着人家就医，回来还忙前忙后煎药什么的，简直比亲儿女还贴心。  
但要说他大方，他却又为了省钱，住在了全镇子最有名的凶宅里。甫时，人们还以为他初来乍到，见他待人又和善有礼，便好心劝他搬离这里。怎么知道这个年轻小伙子只是笑笑，说没关系，反正租金够便宜就好了。  
大伙劝了三番四次，见他还是不为所动，而且日子久了，这间谁住谁倒霉的宅子自从迎来了新主人后居然什么幺蛾子都没出现，渐渐就再没人说什么了。  
虽然，偶尔有人声称看见半夜里村上对住空无一人的院子发脾气，并且有其他人的声音传出，众所周知，村上是独自居住在这凶宅的。  
于是大家除了纷纷称赞道——  
必定是这个小伙子人太善，所以连上天都保佑他。还在暗地里猜测他是不是其实是个阴阳师，所以才能在这住着还不出事。

总而言之，村上信五在这城镇里算是活得风生水起。

 

“所以啊，信酱你别老对着我们发火啦，被别人看到都要以为你中邪了。“丸山隆平眨着一双眼对村上说。

一旁被丸山搂着肩膀的安田也撅着嘴附和地不住点头。

说得好像是他村上信五是个多么脾气暴躁的人一般。

村上这么想着，没能沉住气，扬手又是想一掌拍在丸山头上。  
可是，他忘了，今夜还不是十五——  
手掌从丸山的头顶穿过，直直没入他体内。

村上无奈地收回手，鼓着腮帮瞪了两人一眼。

大仓和锦户坐在角落，嘴角带着笑意像是看好戏一般，不时还咬耳朵说上两句私话。

“我发火还不是你们几个，整天叽里呱啦，在我耳边讲、讲那些话……“村上眼睛忽然就湿润起来了，耳朵尖也不好意思地晕起赤色。

“算啦，hina你也别生气啦。白天的时候只有我们六个，晚上能见着你，他们难免话多了两句。“横山最为年长，见弟弟们又吵起来，连忙出来劝架。

“而且啊——“涉谷趴在地上，双手撑住下颔，望着村上。

“——hina，明天是十五了啊，“  
“——大家会这样也在所难免。“

村上看上去越发窘迫了，丢下一句“明天的事明天再说，我先去沐浴了“就落荒而逃。大家听得见他重重将自己房门拴上的声音。

“信酱是不是忘记了，这门锁了，我们还是能穿过去啊。“  
大仓目瞪口呆得望着村上房间的方向。

“嘛，村上くん的天然时不时就会发作，你又不是不知道。“

房内的村上，舒适地享受着被热水环绕的感觉。他能感觉微微的热气，从他泡在水里的部分直直往头顶流上去。  
这种微热要出汗的感觉，他并不讨厌。

“明天，又是十五了啊……“  
他想起涉谷说的话，喃喃自语。

村上叹了口气，闭上眼咬着唇，仿佛在和什么赌气一样，几乎将自己完全沉入水中。

他在和六只鬼同居中。  
这大概还算不上村上信五最大的秘密。

严格来说，这六只不是鬼，应该用魂魄称呼他们才对。  
更重要的是，这六个魂魄还是村上信五认识的。

 

横山裕、涉谷すばる、丸山隆平、安田章大、锦户亮、大仓忠义加上村上信五，七人堪称青梅竹马，从小便一起长大。

那些年，战争频频，到处都不安全。他们几人的父母都在战乱中死去，剩下几个小孩子，在乱世中相遇，倒是结成了小团队，相互扶持着长大了。

后来世道渐渐好了起来，横山觉得经济正在复苏，正是经商的好时机，村上也赞同了。他们两人相当于小团队的领袖，既然他两都说好，其他的当然也跟着。

靠着一些歪打正着和机敏的头脑，从未接触过这个行业的七个人，居然还真的被他们成功了。起初是横山和村上两人带着这边的一些东西出门，然后在异地卖掉后，再顺带带点玩意回来，由剩下的五人负责卖掉。  
慢慢地，他们就雇人带货，自己在这边开店面。虽然赚的少了，却也减少了长期在外奔波的劳碌。

他们已安居立业，也并未娶妻生子。七人没人管着，闲着没事，就打打牙祭，或者去梨园看看戏，再不济钓鱼、斗蟋蟀、踢蹴鞠、打马吊......  
反正人生在世，能做的事多着呢。

后来，有一次，经熟人介绍，他们有机会开拓一个新商机。虽然钱财，他们如今已经不大需要忧心，但是钱之一字嘛，没人嫌多。村上听着听着，如果这条路线能成，那么他们的生活水平起码能翻一番，不仅摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试。

这事至关重要，还是秘密进行的好。七人合计商量了一下，决定让村上跟着那熟人去探探路，其余人留下看守。免得走的人太多，被其他同行看出点什么，也追着过去，那利润起码就少了半截。

只是村上未料到，他这一走，家中就出事了。  
一个半月后，他回到家，还未将大好的消息分享给其余六人，便得知他们病重将亡的噩耗。

“怎么会这样呢！我出门的时候大家还是好好的！”他锁紧眉头，跟在仆人后面匆匆走进厅堂。

平日里七人聚集的地方，如今六人皆躺在榻上，如同砖块一样整整齐齐地紧挨着被码在一块。  
像是尸体一般。

村上见了，心头一紧。  
“我、我到底是回来晚了？大家这、这是都走了......“

“啊，不不不，您这是误会了。只是家中其余仆人都走了......毕竟我只有一个人，这样子照顾起来比较方便，所以才……”

“这样啊，”村上低下眼光，不过转瞬，又抬起头来看着这个跟着时间他们比较长的老人，“福伯你和我说说，到底发生了什么，怎么他们忽然间就这样。”

根据福伯的描述，大致就是安田和锦户两人闲着没事，不知道去哪里倒腾了一颗据说是稀罕树木的幼苗回来。

既然是树木，那肯定得找地方种着啊。他们住的地方就那么个小院子能放这玩意，于是招唤了人过来在院子挖开了一角。怎么知道，挖了不过七八寸的时候，竟被他们挖出了点什么东西。  
这几年坏境好了，好东西也见识过不少。两人只是看了看露出来的那一角漆黑带紫的木头便猜测约莫是紫檀木了。

两人估计挖到前人埋下的宝藏了，

当即就找借口遣散了前来帮忙的人，当晚就叫上另外四人，带上铲子，动手挖了起来。那东西颇大，大家一开始还很兴奋，那么大的紫檀木，里面得装了多少宝贝啊。于是干起活来更加起劲了。

只是他们很快就感觉不对劲了。  
这装宝贝的箱子，怎么越挖越像是棺材。

“……谁、谁会用紫檀木作棺材啊……”涉谷结结巴巴地说。

“……对啊，说不定，是真的用来装宝物的......”安田倒是越说越小声了。

锦户早就甩手不干，可是又不敢一个人回房间，只好站在这个院子里离他们最远的一个角落，看着他们。  
家中的仆人全是白天过来干活，晚上则只有福伯一个孤寡老人留在宅里。

“只是故意做成棺材形状......”大仓接过安田的话，“——笨蛋啊！这怎么可能！很明显就是棺材啦！我们把人家的家挖出来了啊！”

几人在忽然变凉的夜风中面面相觑。  
有人提议还是重新埋回去，毕竟这种东西，犯了什么忌讳就不好了。可是以锦户为首，却是尖叫着一定要把这棺木弄出去。不然老想着院子埋了这东西，谁还能睡得着觉啊。  
最后，他们决定明天便让人把这紫檀木做的棺材搬走。

只是怪事就是从那之后发生的。  
不过三天后，六人竟陆陆续续病倒，请了多少医师也不管用，都说看不出什么症状。他们在一周之内，一天变得比一天虚弱。其他奴仆见状，纷纷说肯定是他们动了那口棺，被怨灵缠上，于是做鸟兽状纷纷散开。

今天是第七日了。这六人的呼吸也虚若游丝，很明显就出气多进气少。

村上急得团团转，可是霎时间也不知如何是好。  
这时候却是有个穿着狩衣的陌生男子笑眯眯地径直走了进来，仿佛这里是他家似的。

此人自称是个阴阳师，有办法能帮助横山他们。  
村上也实在是毫无办法，病急乱投医，当下就答应了让这男子驱魔。

此事涉及各种机密，村上在回避了一柱香的时间后才重新被请了进去。  
然后那个阴阳师笑眯眯地告诉村上，他们不会再恶化下去了，可是因为今日已经是第七日，六人的魂魄已经离体云云之类。  
如果村上不是探过他们的鼻息，感觉他们的呼吸确实回复正常了，不然是必定不会相信这人的话。于是他虚心地请教是否有补救的方法。  
男子一脸就等着你问这句话，然后告诉了他方法。

 

十五的这天，村上没有出去店面。而是在家歇了好一阵子，看看书，打打盹什么的。

天边的暮色慢慢就从远方爬了过来，很快就布满了整个天空。  
夜晚就要到来了。

村上放下手中的书，开始磨磨蹭蹭地准备沐浴。  
他浸在水里，看了一眼右手手腕上那串珠子串成的手链。上面仅有六颗不同颜色的珠子，每一颗都只有拇指指甲大。戴在村上的手上总是随着他的动作碰撞在一起发生清脆的声音。

他用指尖在珠子上面细细摩挲，凉凉的，很是舒服。有些微的光泽从内部透出到表面，不再像是一开始那样的暗沉。

对，这六颗珠子分别是横山裕、涉谷すばる、丸山隆平、安田章大、锦户亮、大仓忠义的魂魄凝成的。那日那阴阳师当着他的面凝成这六颗珠子，然后就像烟雾聚拢在一起般和躺在床榻上的六人一模一样的魂体慢慢出现了。  
村上看得目瞪口呆，只能干张着眼，什么也说不出来。

六人的魂魄受损，所以村上才按照阴阳师的指点，翻山越岭，找那些被人弃置的凶宅住下，用阴气养着他们的魂魄。

“……可是，万一遇上恶鬼把我也弄成他们那样……”村上有些踌躇。他当然是很想帮他们啊，可是对于鬼怪之类的——  
他真的应付不过来啊！

“没关系，之前他们是魂魄都散了，如今我帮他们聚了起来。而且有六个，你还怕他们保护不了你？”

“对对……”  
“别担心，信酱。我们会保护你的啦。”  
“不要扔下我们啊，村上君……”

村上其实也就说说，最后当然还是应了下来。

 

“……时间，差不多了吧。”  
村上用水抹了一把脸，从木桶里站了起来。水声一下子哗啦啦地响了。

 

虽然准确地来说，村上不是一个人住。  
不过这间宅子对于他来说还是过于宽敞了。他选了最大的那间，作为自己的卧室。

洗净之后，他必定是没有好好地擦干身子。小水珠顺着脚踝滴落，转瞬就渗透榻榻米里，染起了比别的地方更深的颜色。

他拉动纸门的动作已经很轻微，却还是将房内燃起的烛火拉扯得略略摇曳。  
月已然缓缓爬上树梢，有六团如薄雾般模糊不清的影子冉冉显出，逐渐加深。罢了，六个男人的身影透过烛光投映在纸门上。

六人颇为兴奋地望望自己的影子。  
还是横山，率先偏头看那个尚愣愣站在门边的人，对着他笑笑，伸出了自己的手。

“过来这边啊，hina。”

村上忽然就屏住了呼吸，猛地捏了捏一角衣袖后，却是松开慢慢走到横山身边。

 

好冷，好冷啊。

村上窝在大仓的怀抱，像是躺在了冷水里。他从后面扶住村上的腰同时在肩颈落下细细碎碎的吻。  
丸山与他面对面，亲吻着前方的肌肤，从胸部一路向上经过锁骨然后到另一边的肩颈。  
那几层衣衫根本起不了保暖的作用，刚洗完澡的那些热气早就烟消云散，他觉得自己简直要跟着他们一块结成冰。

“……冷……”村上最是怕冷了，可是这冷字才刚脱口，丸山身后的横山却是凑过来，越过丸山的肩头抬起他的下巴与他接起吻。

像是被人强硬塞进一根冰棍进嘴里。  
可恨的是，那冰棍还会动，在他口腔里肆意游走。

他牙齿敏感，受不了冷，可横山这样的吻除了只是让他觉得凉，却又带来了更多别的东西——  
某种撩拨他的情绪。

衣服下摆老早被撩高，他一双修长的腿无力地敞开，软软地与大仓的那双挨在一起。  
另外几人一时找不到位置，只能用手或者嘴唇在他身上来回地游走。

“……信酱，信酱真的是好暖呢，和我们完全不同……”  
一时不知道是谁，边喃喃低语，边摩挲着村上的肌肤。

他们贪恋地汲取着他身上的温度。

 

除了平日要在凶宅用阴气养着，每月的十五还得让人与他们交合，让他们在别人体内泄出精元。三年内，每个月须得如此，一次都不能中断。三年后，将对应的珠子佩戴在个人身上，那魂魄就能归体。

村上从未听过这么乱来的方式，可是刚刚才见识过这人的本事，他也不得不照做。  
阴阳师用了施术，让他们的肉身三年内不吃不喝也不会坏。于是村上简单交代了一下事宜，便出发了。

首先是找到了一个听说一年前发生了仇杀案，一家九口一夜之间被人灭口的宅子。村上非常满意自己用极低的价格将它买下来。  
很快，第一个十五就来了。

村上趁着夜刚黑，去花街招了六个遊女回来。  
六人近乎一个月没有见过自己的影子了，很是激动。村上等他们情绪平复后，才将人领进刚刚安置下遊女的房间。

他们第一反应几乎是统一的——  
“你就带这样的女人回来！？”

村上被他们瞪得哑口无言，眼神游离着就是没往他们脸上看：“没办法啊，再好看点的，要带出来价格不止翻一番了啊。”

“再说了。你们每个月，都要叫一次，而且是一次六个！别人当然会坐地起价啊！这么挑三嫌四的，也不想想我的感受！知道我去的时候大家用什么眼光看我了吗……”

见村上似乎还有要说下去的势头，横山连忙出来止住：“是是，是我们太挑了。这样的就可以了……”

“我不管啊，我要先挑。”最小的大仓不满道。

之后几人居然就这个先后挑选的问题，还争执不不少时间。

村上只得赔笑脸：“抱歉啊，让你们久等了。”

那几个姑娘听见他的话却是娇羞地用袖子挡住半张脸：“没关系的、没关系的……”  
边说还边用莫名炙热的眼神望着村上。

好不容易等那边决定好顺序，结果是安田赢了猜拳比赛，拥有优先权。他只是略略打量了她们几眼，就快速地选好了。

“好了，我就选这位吧。”  
安田想牵起姑娘的手，但是他的手从直直穿了过去。

空气一下子就安静了。

锦户干巴巴地说：“该、该不会是没碰活人太久了，你手太抖，错过了？”

“yasu，你刚刚真的有好好伸过去吗。”涉谷皱眉。

这一次，他们确确切切地看到，安田的手穿过那女人的，直接将他半截前臂淹没了。

“……怎么会这样……”

“那个，抱歉啊……请问你们有见到站在这里的人吗？”村上连忙上前，问那几个姑娘。

遊女们又是掩嘴笑：“当然有啊，我们一直都在看着你啊。”

村上噎了一下。  
他打算让姑娘们先回去，再和他们商量一下到底怎么办。  
那阴阳师明明说过十五夜里，他们显形后就能和人接触的。现在别说交合了，人家压根连看都看不到他们。

可是那几个女人却羞怯地靠过去村上身边。

“……老爷你可是付了钱的，我们什么都不做就回去，可是要被骂的……”

村上往后踩了一步，有两双倒三角形的眼往近看了着实有点吓人。

“我会告诉他们你们做得很好的……”

“反正付钱了，老爷你也好好享受一番才是啊，怎么忽然就赶人走呢……”

村上又退了一步，并且用袖子挡住前方，有一位的口气实在让人难以忍受。

“……其实、其实我请各位来，本来是因为别人的要求。只是如今对方不来了，也、也就不劳烦各位了……”

“姐妹们，别废话了！直接上啊，想想我们要等多久才有可能见到这样俊俏的小哥！过了这个村可没这个店了！”  
到底是有人按捺不住了，放下遮羞的袖子，便想用力抓住村上。村上反应也是快，在衣袖被攥住前就一个旋身往外跑了。

 

村上从来没想过会有这么一天。  
安稳的日子过多了，他居然还会有被人追得四处逃窜这么狼狈的一天。

他跑出宅子门口，一时之间有些迷茫不知该往那儿去。  
身后传来了叽叽喳喳的吵声，离他越来越近。

“往这边走啦，信酱。”丸山见他似乎在发呆，一把抓住他的手就跑开。

他们穿过夜风，穿过街道，穿过田地。  
他不知道丸山要带他跑去哪里，只是他跟着他，看着跑在他四周的另外五人，一直跑，一直跑。

有种回到了孩童时期，和这几人漫山遍野到处乱晃的时光。  
心忽然就开阔了。

跑了不知多久，他们跑进一间破庙里才停了下来。

村上弯下腰撑住膝盖，呼哧呼哧地喘着气，笑住抬头想和他们说话：“我们好久没这样……”

丸山摊开手，在淡薄的月光里瞧了两眼后，又惊讶地看着村上。

“为什么……刚刚，确实，握住了信酱的手……”

锦户也走到他身边，伸手抚上他的脸：“真的啊！”

“而且……”他轻柔地来回摩挲了几下，稍稍偏过头，仿佛在留恋什么一般，“……好暖啊，是人的温度......”

锦户的手很凉，那不是活人应该有的温度。

“不知道，还有多久就要天亮了......”横山从庙顶那个破开的洞望出去。

七人一时无话。  
只是静静听着月光浮动的声音。  
空气中，总有种临死前的沉寂。

最先打破僵局的，是涉谷。  
他猛然将村上扑倒在地。

幸而地上有些干爽的稻草垫着，这才没摔疼。  
村上才这么想着，涉谷又已经麻利跨坐在他腰间，一双眼紧盯住他。

“那家伙......那家伙没说只能是女人吧......”

“hina……hina如果实在不愿意的话…..”涉谷忽然又垂下了目光，“……只要推开我就是了，我们不会勉强你的......”

涉谷在发抖。  
村上知道他们嘴里虽然什么都没说，但心里大概都是很不安的。  
谁不怕死？  
尤其是他们，经历过战乱，经历过亲人的生离死别，更是懂得珍惜这生命的难能可贵。  
更何况，他们可是从小一起长大的，那份情谊抵得上任何。

村上原本因为挣扎而撑起了些许的身子，在良久的沉默后，还是躺了下去。

他别过脸，没有看他们任何一个。

“……就这一次，这是权宜之计。”  
“待过了今夜，我们再商量一下以后怎么办。”

 

村上早就闭上眼睛了。  
没有血缘关系却如同亲人一般的亲友脱自己衣服的场景，他一点都不想看到。  
他怕自己会羞愤难当地逃离这里。

涉谷还压在他身上，见他似乎很紧张的样子，倒是凑到他耳畔软声让他别怕。  
村上稍稍睁开眼看他，涉谷却是忽然慢慢，慢慢，一点一点低下头，吻住他。

那舌头和锦户刚刚碰他的手一样凉。  
村上只是犹豫了一下，双手还是环在了涉谷的颈后。

即便只是一点点也好，至少今夜，他希望能为他们驱赶那寒意。

在他们接吻的时候，不知谁人悄悄解开了村上的腰带，一身衣裳顿时松松散散。  
带着凉意的几双手从脚踝一路摸上去。

他们留恋于这久违的温度，也新鲜于今夜与村上之间发生的异状。

有一只手掠过他大腿根部后，探向了那个从未有人碰过的地方。  
村上立马惊恐地缩起了大腿，却又不知谁和谁用力地按住他两腿膝盖，不让他动弹。  
他扭曲着身体，尝试挣扎这种被人掌控的困境，但那只忽然握他性器的手让他很快安静下来了。

“……放松点啊，就算是hina，不做扩张的话也是很辛苦的哦......”

他们的温度实在太低了，他的身体在过了好长的时间才适应了这种异常的爱抚。  
贯穿体内的性器还是那么冷。  
游走在口腔的舌头也没有变得更暖。

可是渐渐地，那冷意不知在何时消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是磨人，如麻意一样让人发软发痒的快意。

那朦胧的月色早就被挡着看不见了。  
村上被折腾得，甚至连他们都不大分得清。

插在他体内，将他撞得头脑七荤八素的人换了一个又一个。  
有时候他想着安田做完该结束了吧，回过神来，涉谷却又在他身后操弄起来。  
他以为横山好像是最后一个了，丸山却又一脸委屈凑过来说他还没做呢。

他大概是太累了，所以才搞得记忆有些混乱。  
于是总是红着脸抱住人让他快点完事。

“……那，那你快点，快点做完就好了......”

然后没过一会，又细声呜咽着让人不要快。

“......别.....呜......慢、慢......啊……慢点啊……”

初时，村上还安慰着自己再忍一下。  
后来却是跟着他们的节奏，一遍一遍迎来了高潮。

被亲友们，还都是男人抚弄的难堪，早就被昏暗中而登上绝顶的快感冲到脑后。

 

天快要亮起之前，村上已经累得睡着了。  
大仓给他重新整理好衣服的时候，发现他手腕中的珠子色泽比之前明亮了点。

“……好像真的是有效啊……”锦户握起村上的手，细细察看。

只是当第一缕阳光照射进来时，他的手忽然如烟一眼越来越薄。  
最终村上的手唰一下，落了下去。

白天到了，他们只能在晚上才能和村上说话，然后在下一个十五再和他触碰。

 

算算时间，如今已经是第八个十五了。  
再有二十八个......  
村上皱皱眉，听起来好像还很久。

大仓见他似乎走神了，故意用力顶顶下体。

“信酱在想什么呢，明明这种时候，自己已经是这种情况了......”

大仓的低音在耳畔响起，这人故意贴近他耳边，还压低嗓音说话，听得村上心跳如鼓捶一样，砰砰砰重重地加快。

“……没什么……”他低下头埋在丸山的肩上。

 

这几人简直就是混蛋。  
得寸进尺的混蛋。

大仓喜欢从后面进入，两人的身子可以紧紧贴在一起，而且从背后还能很轻易地钳制他的动作。

丸山则喜欢从正面进入，盯着他脸上每一丝每一毫的表情变化，就这么缓慢地，一点一点进来

横山喜欢和他接吻，插进来之后，缠绵地，如流水一样的吻。

涉谷则喜欢像猫一样，正面扑倒他身上再开始干，好似这样就能显得他没那么小个子似的。

锦户虽然会像小孩子一样撒娇，但偶尔却会像个流氓一样不仅用力，还用话逗他。

好似上次，他不过是想写信问问那阴阳师，到底要怎么解决他们在十五的夜晚只能和他接触。  
他只是想而已，好吧，他还写了。  
后来才记起他并不知道那阴阳师住哪，只得作罢。

他都忘记了，白天虽然他看不见那群家伙，他们却也是存在的。  
结果锦户就生气了。

他都已经几乎称得上是哀求的让锦户轻点。  
可是每一下，依然都用力撞进他身体最深处。  
大家似乎也乐得欣赏他的窘态。

“……但是啊，写那种信，村上くん是不喜欢我们了吗......”

如果他身子没有正被狠狠地贯穿，他还能当这是一个可爱弟弟的撒娇。

“……没……没有啦......信......啊……扔、扔掉了......呜......”

“做错事的话，要道歉吧，嗯，村上くん？”

“对......对、不起，下、下次不会了......”他的话说得结结巴巴，时不时还被呻吟声打断。  
“……所、所以......轻……啊！轻点啊……亮……”

 

安田，安田大概算是里面最正常却又最不正常的。  
正常的时候，总是是一脸歉意地先和他说“对不起了，信酱”，然后才做。

不正常的时候，连村上都害怕。

“信酱啊，总是一脸隐忍的表情。我们不能一直这么强迫你吧。”

往常都像是公事公办那般，开干就是了。村上也那样子想，也觉得没那么难为情。  
如今安田这么一说，他却是一脸茫然不知道他们到底要做什么。

“……试试由信酱来邀请我们吧……”  
“不开口的话，我们今晚就真真正正死在这里好了。”  
安田笑着说。

本来村上就在心里给自己设了一个底线。  
这是为了配合他们，为了救大家所以才这么做。  
他在心底，一直一直这么对自己说。

可若是让他先开口——

他不相信他们真的敢这么做，用自己的生命做赌注，做这种无聊的恶作剧。  
但是时间一点一点地爬走，他看着月亮从树梢的位置，逐渐离开，高悬在空中。

这群疯子。  
疯子疯子疯子。  
他们是，可他也是......

他从角落里站起来，走到他们面前，一双眼已经是酝酿了哭意般氤氲着嫣红。

“你们到底要我怎么做！”

“很简单。信酱你解了衣带，打开双腿——”  
“然后告诉我们，你想要我们。”

村上倒是毫不迟疑地扯开了腰带。肌襦袢、小袖一层层松散开来。  
只是衣带易解，羞耻心却没那么容易抛下。  
村上坐下来，只敢微微将腿敞开，大概就胯部那么宽。

安田挑挑眉，却是让他将衣摆拉高一点。

“再上一点。”  
膝盖露了出来。

“再上。”  
大腿。

“再。”  
大腿中部。

幸好安田停止了指令，让村上大大松了口气。

“那，现在可以说了吧。说你也想要我们，信酱。”

这群王八蛋，如今他还得反着过来求他们......

村上咬咬唇，却还是开了口。  
他说得很轻。

“嗯，我们听不到啊，信酱。”

村上几乎用哭腔再说了一遍，虽然没有眼泪，却是听得出来快哭了。

安田倒是满意地摸摸他脑袋：“乖孩子。”

“……乖孩子，当然要奖励啊。大家说，是吧？”

 

幸而安田这种中邪一样的时候不是很多，不然他肯定是受不了的。

他刚刚又结束了和横山的吻。  
大仓依然还插在他体内。  
如今习惯了他们的温度，这个冷没那么让人难以忍受了，反而是给他身体带来不一样的刺激。

涉谷和锦户已经开始抱怨大仓和丸山占据他的时间太长了。

“没办法了，信酱，我可以和tacchon一起进来吗？”

偶尔，不，经常地，他们就会提一些诸如此类过份的要求。

村上拼命摇头拒绝想推开身前的丸山，大仓却从后面拉住了他的手。  
一如既往地，每次这种时候他们一次都没有答应过他的请求。

一次两个人不是没有试过。但是一般都是一个用嘴，一个用下面。  
两个同时进来下面，还是第一次。

丸山进入得很慢，却还是让村上像是被撕裂一般地痛。

只是习惯了之后，这又给他带来了全新的从未有过的异样快感。  
这群人，在这种事上，总是能给他各种各样的新鲜感。  
村上都怀疑，在平日他看不见的时间里，他们是不是就在研究怎么变着花样和他做。

在这间密室里，温度上升得异常高。  
烛灯散发着像艳阳一样的热，害得他额上，身体上都沁出了薄汗。  
倒是他们，连累都不曾叫过。

快感侵袭得很快。  
村上已经分不清自己到底是在呻吟还是在哭泣。

“……yoko，接吻已经够了，快进来啊……”  
“……我知道了，hina......”

“……亮，亮……轻点......”  
“只让我一个人轻点，太过分了吧，村上くん。明明那个小个子大叔更用力吧……”

“……不要......一直，就弄……那……yasu......”  
“……不要。”

类似的对话在这房间里此起彼伏地响起。

 

同样在这个时辰尚未入睡的，还有住在村上附近的藤井大叔。  
他刚和友人喝完酒回来，时不时打个饱嗝，那浓郁的酒气也跟着散发出来。

他听见似乎有男人低低地抽泣声从哪里传出来。  
似乎是从村上的宅子传出的，又有好似不是。  
再竖耳细听，仿佛还有好几个不同的男人声音。

村上明明是一个人独居的。

他若是好奇地进去看一看，必会惊讶地瞪大眼珠子。

明明没有东西垫着，村上却像是坐在了什么上面一样，悬空着，离地面起码有五六寸。他衣衫凌乱地半褪着，一对肩头裸露出来，一双线条匀称的腿也是从被撩高的衣摆无力地伸着。他像是搂住什么一般，双臂环在了身前。

那些暴露在外头的肌肤布满了密密麻麻的红点，分明就是与人欢爱过的痕迹。他那张正直的脸，明明还是那眼那鼻子那嘴巴，却在摇晃的烛光中显得分外勾人。  
可能是因为晕着红色的眼角，可能是因为濡湿了的眼神，也可能是他微张似乎被人咬过的嘴唇。  
那是平日在他身上绝无可能见到过的艳情。

可藤井只是打了个冷颤，酒醉也醒了大半，连忙摇头回家。

“那个宅子果然是有问题，明天还是再劝劝村上家的换个住处吧。”  
“那么好的一个小伙子，出了什么事该多叫人伤心啊。”

——全文 终——


End file.
